1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sprinkler accessory, and more particularly to a revolving rack for holding or displaying a plurality of pistol nozzles.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional spray nozzle racks have a fixed frame which can neither be adjusted nor revolved, thereby resulting in a great deal of inconvenience to the user of the rack. In light of the conventional rack frames being fixed, the conventional spray nozzle racks are not adapted to hold or display spray nozzles of various forms or lengths. In addition, the conventional spray nozzle racks cannot rotate to facilitate the selecting of a desired spray nozzle by the user.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a spray nozzle rack which is free of the drawbacks of the conventional spray nozzle racks described above.
The foregoing objective of the present invention is achieved by a revolving rack comprising a base and a displaying frame which is rotatably mounted on the base and is adjustable in height. The base is provided with a means to locate the handles of the pistol nozzles which are held by the displaying frame.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.